


Hide and Seek

by Vee017



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play hide and seek. Or at least Anakin does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

_**FIC: Hide and Seek (1/1)**_  
Title: Hide and Seek  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Humour  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Obi-Wan/Anakin  
Summary: The boys play hide and seek. Or at least Anakin does.  
Word Count for Full Story: 747  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: October 14, 2005  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

  
If there was one thing that Anakin Skywalker found completely sexy about Obi-Wan Kenobi it was his total obliviousness. That wasn't to say that he was absent minded, no not in the least. His former Master was an amazing Jedi, very sharp and on the ball when it came to missions, amazingly poignant, up to speed, and patient when they were negotiating. No the obliviousness that Anakin was looking at had to do with not only the man's perceptions of himself, but also when it came to the antics of his former padawan.

Anakin smirked from his hiding place.

Obi-Wan would never see him coming.

Stifling a laugh that would have sounded all too evil coming from him at that moment, he instead decided to focus on, once again, the object of his complete affections.

The man was oblivious.

He never seemed to be aware of just how many heads he turned, who was looking and for what reason. His own sex appeal was totally lost on him and it made that blush that crept up his face when some lascivious delegate or another paid him a compliment all that more adorable. He always brushed them off though.

But he was beautiful. Stunningly so.

And he was all Anakin's.

And when witnessing someone else paying his Obi-Wan such attention his personality just seemed to split into two. There was Gloaty!Ani and Jealous!Ani.

Gloaty!Ani preferred to spend his time rubbing the compliment in Obi-Wan's face, dancing around and gleefully chanting 'I told you so now let's go back to our room so I can appreciate your sexy self properly'.

Jealous!Ani, on the other hand, wanted to run his lightsabre through anyone who dared make a pass at his Master, grapple onto the older man with a death grip and chant 'Mine! Mine! Mine!' in a completely possessive and childish fashion. That and throwing him over his shoulder to head back to their room so he could appreciate Obi-Wan's sexy self properly.

But either way it all ended up in the bedroom so who was he to complain? Obi-Wan's comments would change of course, for Gloaty!Ani he would blush and smile while Jealous!Ani got told off in the middle of kissing.

Smiling to himself at the though of kissing Obi-Wan, Anakin continued his wait.

He laughed.

Of all the times that he had pulled a stunt like this, Obi-Wan just never seemed to catch on. Whether it was Anakin stalking him down the Temple's halls to pull him unsuspectingly into an alcove somewhere or the seduction attempts on their negotiating peace missions.

Anakin laughed again.

Always so surprised.

Waiting some more and picking at a piece of fluff near his hiding place, he contemplated Obi-Wan's movements.

His Master was still in one of those horrible Council sessions that ran on forever with Windu going on about evil this, and Sith that, and how stepping on a cement crack on the lower levels of Coruscant would lead to the Darkside.

Bo-o-o-ring.

Anakin's planning of his oh so carefully laid trap was ever so much more fun.

A little while later, he was smiling widely as he felt Obi-Wan through their bond and positioned himself in optimal position.

He was nearly there.

As Obi-Wan stepped into their quarters and then into the bedroom, Anakin could see him rubbing his hand tiredly over his face before finally looking up to focus on the room before him. He stopped dead, frozen on spot.

"Anakin?"

Stretching out in a most feline way, complete with matching smirk, Anakin managed to purr out a "Good evening Master."

Obi-Wan's face broke into an amused grin as he shook his head and stripped himself of his clothing before joining his former padawan - earlier exhaustion forgotten.

As Obi-Wan's lips descended to his, Anakin was never more happy to have been found.

But okay, so maybe hiding on top of Obi-Wan's bed completely naked wasn't the best place in the world to "hide".


End file.
